


Where Did Everybody Go?

by Pugperson99



Series: Whumptober 2020 [8]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: seriously, this sucked
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:20:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27342661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pugperson99/pseuds/Pugperson99
Summary: Day8
Relationships: Alex/Luke Patterson/Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms)
Series: Whumptober 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996603
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	Where Did Everybody Go?

"Guys, I think somethings wrong with these street dogs," Alex stated, worry evident in his voice. Luke nodded, dropping the hot dog to the ground. 

Reggie looked sick, "Something really wrong." Alex moved suddenly, puking over the side of the couch. “Shit,” Reggie cursed, rubbing his boyfriend's back. 

“Food poisoning?” Luke suggested, giving Alex a sympathetic smile. Alex smiled back weakly before throwing up yet again, this time it was mostly blood.

“Holy shit,” Alex whispered, “I don’t think it’s food poisoning.”

>Reggie looked close to tears, "Are we going to die?"

Alex shrugged, a grim look on his face, “I don’t know. But if we do, goodbye. I love you two.”

"Don't say goodbye," Luke pleaded, holding Alex and Reggie close, “This won’t be the end of us.”

"Okay," The other two agreed, tears pouring down their cheeks. Reggie jerked forward, throwing up blood on the ground.

They whispered small ‘I love you’s’ and held each other as they threw up blood and waited for the ambulance, but never uttered a single goodbye. Alex was the first to go, he had died before the ambulance had gotten there. Luke was next, flatlining as the EMT’s rushed around them. Reggie died last, alone and in pain. 

The boys didn’t talk much about the night they died, which was understandable, it was a traumatic event. But sometimes Julie wondered, all she knew was that it involved hotdogs (it had ruined the food for her).

**Author's Note:**

> WHOA THIS WAS CRAP


End file.
